


Freedom

by linguale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguale/pseuds/linguale
Summary: It’s peaceful. Normal. The scene would be complete if Seunggil was strumming a guitar and singing into the humid night, but the widest the window opens isn’t wide enough to fit a guitar, and Seunggil doesn’t know how to play.With the breeze from the fan behind him, he feels free.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a quick muggy summer scene because it's too damn cold where i am

It’s hot. 

Maybe because it’s summer.

No. It’s worse. Definitely worse. 

It’s that sticky and wet kind of hot that no one likes. The one when there’s the debate of whether it’s okay to walk to the car and be in the heat longer or run and pick up more of a sweat from the rush. The one with the grimy feeling on your skin akin to not washing you hands in a long time, but it’s stuck on like it was tattooed in your skin.

That’s why at some ungodly time in the morning,  Seunggil’s popped the screen off the window and has thrown his legs over the threshold. His bare feet are dangling, the back of his heels tapping against the apartment siding when he swings his legs too much. His forehead is resting on the window pane, trying to internalize the coolness from the glass. One hand is flat on the windowsill for stability, the other rested on his thigh with an unlit cigarette between his index and thumb, bobbing his thumb up and down like the cigarette is a seesaw.

It’s quiet, but not silent; not the silence where your brain makes static to fill the emptiness and the pressure builds in your head, screaming for anything to make a sound. He hears the fridge buzzing, the cicadas singing, and even the train whistle every so often when it travels through.

It’s peaceful. Normal. The scene would be complete if Seunggil was strumming a guitar and singing into the humid night, but the widest the window opens isn’t wide enough to fit a guitar, and Seunggil doesn’t know how to play.

With the breeze from the fan behind him, he feels free.

But he feels a couple taps on his right arm, a signal to scooch over and he feels JJ sidle up beside him. The grimy feeling is back on his skin with the bare thigh pressing against his own. There’s barely enough room for the two of them at the window.

“Didn’t think you’d be up here.”

Seunggil hums.

JJ snatches the cigarette from Seunggil’s fingers and throws it towards the parking lot. His wrist is on top of Seunggil’s and his pinky looping with Seunggil’s thumb to fill the void from the cigarette. Too hot to hold hands properly.

“It’s too early for a smoke.”

Seunggil opens his eyes to glare at JJ. “I wasn’t going to, I just needed to do something with my hands.” Seunggil starts bobbing his thumb again, but it’s not as satisfying as the seesaw motion the cigarette made. “Feeling restless. Jittery.”

“I couldn’t tell. You looked so peaceful just sitting here.” JJ curls his pinky so it’s wrapped around Seunggil’s thumb.

It’s quiet again. Seunggil’s still swinging his legs and the fan’s breeze still at their backs. Seunggil closes his eyes again. Once more, it’s peaceful.

Until JJ shifts his legs. “Come on, put on some pants. I’ll take you on a drive.” JJ tries to get back onto solid ground as gracefully as he did getting up here, but he falls back in a tangle of limbs. JJ stands up and gives a quick kiss on Seunggil’s hair, right above his ear.

Seunggil opens his eyes. “It’s four in the morning.”

JJ smirks. “So? Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I don’t.” But Seunggil follows. He does. He lied.


End file.
